Of Doors and Windows
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: He said I was never to walk through his door again, and I came in the window...' What if Charlie hadn't banned Edward from the house? More importantly, what if Edward were to ask Charlie about marrying Bella? ExB


Alright. This is my first story, so go easy on me. If any of you have read Proposals, by qtktkat, then you'll notice it is about the same thing. This is because we came up with it together. Review and tell me if you want me to do a Jacob/others chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Edward, or Bella. But I really wish I did.

Of Doors and Windows

* * *

Edward stood outside Bella's door, wringing his hands. Bella was at work, so what was our favorite vampire doing at her house? Edward was there to talk to Charlie about…certain things. 

'Do I really want to go through with this?' Edward asked himself for what felt like the millionth time.

'I've already asked Bella about this, do I really need his permission?'

With that, he spun around and headed back to his car. While he didn't actually _want_ to ask Charlie, he knew that he wouldn't feel right going through with it (if Bella ever actually said yes to him) if he didn't ask Charlie. So, with a sigh, Edward turned around and pushed the doorbell.

_This had better be good_.

Edward attempted a smile. What came out was more of a grimace than anything. What he wanted to ask was good. Or bad, if you wanted to look at it that way. Charlie opened the door, and saw Edward standing there.

"What do you want?" he growled.

_That boy is on thin ice with me. He had better watch his step around here. If Bella hadn't thrown such a fit, he wouldn't be here. I'd chain her to her bed if it meant separating him from her._ Edward winced. While Charlie's thoughts weren't exactly reassuring, Edward was quite firmly convinced that he deserved them. So he gritted his teeth, and said

"Charlie, I just want a few minutes of your time. It's about Bella."

_Is she hurt? No, the Newton's would have called. So that leaves, OH GOD NO! She's to smart to be preg- I can't even think it._

'Just great, he's panicking! What do I do?!?' inwardly, Edward cringed, this was worse than he'd been expecting. Outwardly, however, he simply smiled (and this time it actually remotely resembled a smile.) and managed to reassure Charlie. "It's nothing bad sir, in fact it's good. Very good!"

_What is __**he**__ so happy about?_

"You see sir; I wish to ask Bella to marry me. Well, actually, I already asked her, and she said no, but I'm planning on asking her again, and I was hoping for your blessing, because I think she'd want that." Edward knew he was babbling; but he couldn't help it! Charlie didn't particularly like him, and he really wanted him to approve of this; it might help him the next time he asked Bella to marry him. It didn't look like this was going to happen though; Charlie's eyes were bulging in his head, he looked like he was about to explode. He tried to read Charlie's thoughts, and almost instantly stopped. They were complete chaos.

_If he really thinks…is he __**joking**__? He better be! He tore her apart…but she's so much better now, and-No! Just, just NO WAY! I won't allow it! NO! NO! NO!_ Edward sighed. This was not good. Charlie finally found the words he seemed to be choking on. When he spoke, his voice was frosty.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yes, sir." Edward answered politely. This was not what he had been expecting, but this seemed to be the right thing to say. On top of that, it was completely honest. It was at this point that Charlie lost all of his remaining self control.

"**I forbid it!**" He yelled, eyes wild. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to Edward's mind.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of this house before I shoot you. I never want to see you walk through my door again. And this time I mean it." Edward rushed outside to his car, and floored it. Charlie seemed pretty serious about that treat, and it would look really suspicious if Charlie actually managed to catch him and shoot him, and he stayed standing. Edward allowed himself a small chuckle. Inside however, he felt a twinge of sadness.

'There goes any hope of Bella marrying me in the near future. I won't even be able to see her except at school; I don't think I can handle that!' As he sped home to change before going to see Bella at work, something occurred to him. He stopped the car right in the middle of the street, astonished. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid! He was a _vampire_, for god's sake!

"Charlie said never to walk through his door. He didn't say anything about his windows…" A slow smile crept across his face.

* * *

End! Push the little purple button down there...You know you want to!!! 


End file.
